This invention relates to a device for emission spectral analysis, particularly for microprobes, comprising an evaporation tube for receiving and thermally evaporating a sample, as well as a hollow cathode and an anode for the athermal excitation of the evaporated sample. It is useful for the emission spectral analysis of trace elements in small samples in an inert gas.
Conventional hollow cathode lamps for emission spectral analysis use the discharge in a hollow cathode simultaneously for the evaporation of the sample and for the excitation of the atoms of the vapor of the sample. This coupling of the evaporation process and the excitation process renders it impossible to attain optimal conditions for each individual process.
In order to alleviate this problem, a hollow cathode lamp for emission spectral analysis, as disclosed in DD No. 63897 has a cathode block with a heatable evaporation container having an inner space connected to the hollow cathode by a feedpipe. The hollow cathode is provided with a heating system, independent of the heating system for the evaporating container. In this device the analysis sample is first evaporated thermally, and the vapors of the sample are subsequently excited by the discharge of the hollow cathode. This hollow cathode lamp is particularly suitable for the analysis of larger samples (milligram to gram range) because a direct reciprocal effect of the flow discharge with the sample is prevented. When analyzing very small amounts of samples (in the microgram range) only a small part of the total sample vapor is present inside of the excitation space. A diffusion dependent time constant arises in passing the sample vapors from the evaporation vessel to the excitation space. In addition, chemical reactions may occur with the wall of the evaporation vessel. Both of these influences diminish the potential concentration of the sample vapors within the excitation space, and thereby reduce the capability of analyzing the sample, particularly when small amounts of samples are to be analyzed.
An arrangement useful for emission spectroscopy in inert gases is disclosed in DD Nos. 91,574 and 103,321, wherein a unipotential tube is arranged within a heating and evaporation tube, and a grid tube, serving as an anode, is arranged in the unipotential tube. The sample to be evaporated is positioned within this grid-tube. The evaporation tube heats the sample by way of the unipotential tube and the grid-tube. In the arrangement, however, the temperature flow for drying, ashing and evaporation for each sample is too time consuming and lacks definition. It is very difficult to prepare a grid-tube, and its life is subject to many limitations. The sample is excited by a low-pressure discharge occurring between the cathode and the anode, extending through the grid-tube towards the sample. The physical size of the device, as determined by the three concentric tubes, results in a relatively low volume intensity of radiation when the sample is excited.
The invention is directed to the provision of a device for emission spectral analysis, particularly for handling small samples. It avoids direct reciprocal effect of the exciting gas dishcarge with the sample, while guaranteeing a high concentration of the sample vapors within the excitation space. In accordance with the invention, this is achieved by arranging the evaporation tube and the anode axially adjacent one another and spaced apart, and by forming the evaporation tube as a hollow cathode. This guarantees that thermal evaporation and a thermal excitation of the sample occur as processes which are independent of each other, but occur within the same space. The athermal excitation is suitably realized by a discharge in the hollow cathode. The cylindrical evaporation tube may, for example, be graphite, and defines an evaporation and excitation space.
In an advantageous embodiment of the invention, the ends of the evaporation tube are held by spherical cups, one of which is supported by springs. A gas circulation system is provided in order to prevent smudging of the optical windows. According to the invention, dry residues or solid samples are directly excited within the evaporation space of the radiation source, because of the hollow cathode discharge therein. In order that the entire sample be present at the same time within the excitation space as quantitatively as possible, the invention enables the heating to occur so fast that the evaporation time is less than or equal to the time required for diffusion.The device is filled with the gas needed for the discharge of the hollow cathode, and the discharge is fired prior to evaporating the sample.